Don't Let Me Go
by Lonely Winter Spirit
Summary: Locked away in the dark, cold dungeons of Arendelle, Elsa finds herself pinned tightly between the walls and her prince, staring deeply into his lustful, green eyes. And for some reason, she can't find it in herself to resist. Rated M for very detailed sexual content/smut. [Oneshot. Helsa.]


**Rated M for very detailed sexual content. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy! ****One-shot starts off immediately after the fight scene on the North Mountain.**

* * *

Elsa slowly blinked her eyes as she regained consciousness. Her mind was light-headed and her body was surprisingly warm, tucked comfortably under a thick blanket. She rolled it away and sat up, only to find herself alone in a dark, empty room. Nothing she wasn't used to already.

Elsa looked around, her lungs uncomfortably breathing at her unfamiliar surroundings. The only source of light was a small, thin window on the wall beside her.

Instinctively, she stood up and ran towards the dim view, only to be immediately caught back. She let out a small whimper at the sudden shock of both her hands being fully locked in metal cuffs, chained to the wall.

Taking a step back, Elsa looked down at her hands left to right, her breathing accelerating slightly. Each one was encased inside sturdy, metal shackles with matching chains on each end, attached to the other wall and preventing the use of her powers. It was now clear to her that she was back in Arendelle, held in the dungeons as a prisoner.

With too much on her mind already, the Queen ignored the thought and carefully maneuvered her legs and cape away from under the chains. She leaned her body back towards the window to catch a glimpse, stretching her arms out to extend the view.

"No... What have I done?" The Queen breathed remorsefully. Outside the glass, was a kingdom of isolation, lost and buried in furies of snow and blizzards. The fjords were completely ice hard along with the ships solidified as well. All because of her.

Elsa's heart sank at what she knew was her fault. On the frost covered glass, she could see her reflection. It's scared blue eyes looked back at her.

A soft gasp escaped her parted lips at the sudden sound of the door behind her opening. Elsa fearfully gazed back at noise with her secured arms held in front of her as a small act to defend herself.

The door creaked open loudly before revealing a glowing lantern entering the dark room. Holding it, came a very familiar tall, handsome man sporting auburn hair and sideburns along with deep, focused, green eyes... Prince Hans.

The Prince set the lantern down on a bench beside the door, shutting and locking the entrance behind him. Elsa nervously and confusingly blinked her eyes at the loud echo of the now locked door. She lowered her arms and allowed them to fall down to her hips. Her breath steadied and quickened at the same time at the sight of him. With no hesitation or thought, she approached closer to him as Hans did the same.

"Why did you bring me here?" She demanded, trying to sound confident, but the fear in her voice still present.

Hans took another step closer, respectfully keeping a limited distance from the Queen. He brought his hands around to his elbows, immediately feeling and reacting to the cold atmosphere in the cell.

He couldn't help but eye her down and up, taking view of her gorgeous form. "I couldn't just let them kill you." He said, now looking straight into her winter blue eyes.

Elsa lips separated at his response, surprised by his deep, meaningful tone. She came closer to him, hunching down and looking up at him, the heavy weight of her cuffs holding her low and getting heavier by the minute. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

Hans quickly swallowed as she looked at him, her eyes and voice so full of despair, but also so soft and tender. He frowned at her. "Anna has not returned."

Another soft gasp left Elsa's voice and she turned her head back to the window. The realization of her sister being lost out there haunted her mind and her expression saddened. She kept her eyes closed and away from his in full regret.

Hans leaned in closer. "If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please." The fog left his lips after every word and his glare softened.

Elsa slowly turned her emotionally wounded gaze back to his, trying to fight her tears. "Don't you see... I can't."

Hans' exhale hitched for a second and he looked down, realizing she was telling the truth and there was no other way to save the kingdom. Understandingly, he gazed back to her, exchanging the same look of despair.

"You have to tell them to let me go!" She looked at him with that scared, fragile look in her eyes and her voice hesitant.

His green orbs remained in her blue, somehow understanding her sorrow. "I can't let you go." He said softly, quietly sighing.

Elsa's eyes slightly widened at his response and she breathed hard, looking defenselessly at him. "What? But why? Please!" She begged, each word and stutter sounding as it's own plea. They both looked down, taking notice to the frost glazing over her locks.

Hans took another step closer and gently took hold her forearms, feeling how surprisingly warm she was. Their bodies now stood just only inches away from each other and the tension growing rapidly. Elsa looked at his gloved fingers then back to his face. She could feel the heat of her own breath leaving her lips and it's pace accelerating.

"I can't let you go because... I love you." The tone in his voice was overwhelmingly low and honest. His bows slightly arched in, focusing on her quivering, moist lips and he tightened his grip on her.

Elsa paused. Before she could react or say anything, Hans yanked her arms inward towards him and he pushed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in complete shock. This was supposedly Anna's future husband and he was doing this to her? In a attempt to break free, she tried squirming away, but his tight hold and the heavy weights on her arms were inescapable. She continued to protest, but after each moment, she could feel herself melting into his embrace and giving in. How could something so wrong feel so right?

Hans' kiss grew more and more intense by the millisecond. Dominantly, he pulled his queen in closer so that their chests were firmly pressed up against each other. He lowly groaned, feeling the extremely alluring touch of her deep inhales and exhales pushing her breasts closer.

Elsa unintentionally released a long, high-pitched moan into his mouth, drowning into his seduction. Her arms grew still and her lashes closed together, lost in the burning sensation of his lips.

Hans eventually released his grip on her wrists and then removed his gloves, letting them fall stone floor underneath them. Returning his lips to hers, he ran his palms up arms and to her shoulders. Slowly, he stroked her soft, pale skin repeatedly, causing her hunch her shoulders and release more sweet moans. His tongue demanded entry past her lips and she, without a choice, granted him it. Their tongues swirled inside each others mouths, making it harder to breath and her moaning continuing.

Only occasionally taking few short seconds for air, Hans began to slowly move forward, leading her backward against the wall to where her chains attached to. Elsa pulled away and gasped for oxygen as her back was pushed to the hard stone. Keeping her eyes shut tight in embarrassment and remorse at what she had done, Elsa turned her head down to the left, shamefully trying to avoid his lips. Her platinum blonde braid hung over her shoulder and rested between their chests. Heavily panting, she kept her chained hands near his waist, but very careful not to touch him.

Hans opened his eyes, revealing a lustful glare of green. Bringing one hand to her cheek and the other down to her hips, he gently caressed her, wiping the small tear of guilt that fell from her eye. Elsa timidly looked back at him, nervously swallowing and blushing by how uncomfortably close he was.

"Hans..." She breathed weakly.

His lustful glare grew impatient. Her steaming breath tickled his neck and chin, making him unconsciously hold his breath for a moment. And the way she said his name was irresistibly alluring. "My Queen..."

Elsa flushed and shyly turned her face away again, looking down at the gloves over on the ground. Then, she let out a unsteady, wincing gasp. Without warning, Hans pushed her tighter at the wall and his body was squeezing into hers. He had her pinned in the middle. His lips came to her cheeks, running down to her jawline and at her bare neck. Instinctively, she tightly shut her eyes, tilting her head back up, uncontrollably moaning. Her cuffs hovered at the sides of his abdomen, hesitantly resisting the urge to hold onto him.

Elsa whimpered in soft gasps for air. Her legs began to shake and her kneels faintly fell inward together as his lips trailed her neck, roughly sucking in the process. Soon, they were down to her collarbone. Another sexual moan escaped as he gently nibbled at it and he pulled her waist into his, tightly. One of her long, pale legs became exposed at the silt of her dress and she could feel the hardness of his erection through his navy blue trousers pushing up into her.

The Queen nervously squirmed, locked between the prince and the wall. Every nerve in her body was telling her to stop him. And she really did not want this, not now. Not like this. But every time she opened her mouth to beg him to stop, the words wouldn't come out. Only more heavy breaths and moans. How could Anna ever forgive her for this? She couldn't even forgive herself for whats already happened so far. And judging by each heated movement he was taking, it was only going to get even more intense.

_"Anna, forgive me."_

The only word she could barely manage to speak was his name. Hans' kisses ran back up to her wet, rosy lips, forcing her into another fierce make-out. He released her waist but pushed himself even closer to maintain the lock he had on her. Hans hastily removed his white formal blazer, then the navy blue collar shirt underneath, revealing his hard, muscular build and only giving Elsa a mere two seconds to breath. He threw them to the floor beside the gloves and then attacked her mouth again, the tears of guilt reforming into her tightly closed, blue eyes.

His lips erotically burned and he began to move his body, grinding himself hard against her softness. With his fingers, he slowly pulled down the thin silk of clothing on her shoulders, revealing a little more of her milky, smooth skin. In a desperate attempt of resistance, Elsa tried pushing him away with her shackled hands, struggling them in between their waists. Hans growled like an animal and fiercely yanked the chains away, making her let out a high-pitched cry. With just one hand, he pulled them up high up the wall above her, forcing her to keep both arms pinned over her head.

Then with his other hand, he intently glazed her exposed thigh with his burning fingers. Elsa winced and squirmed in reaction to his touch. She closed her legs together, biting her lower lip in unwelcome anticipation.

Hans kissed her jawline again. This time, gentle and loving, making her breath his name into his ear. From their tightly pressed chests, he could feel her heart beating at a strikingly fast pace, just as fast as his own. He smirked and pulled the chains higher above, making her cry and tap her ice heels, with no choice then to stand up straight on her tip toes.

The lustful prince patiently ran his hand up and down the side of her undoubtedly sexy body, smirking at every one of her reactions.

Elsa could feel herself trembling from top to bottom. There was no question on what he intended to do to her. And she knew there was no fighting him. She tried begging him to stop but still, the words would come out. Her thoughts were clouded and her body grew weaker and weaker at every steamy touch.

All of a sudden, Hans released her arms and allowed them to return to their waist, reflexively reattaching themselves to the sides of his bare abdomen again. He then grabbed her shoulders once more and persuaded yet another make out upon the queen. A tear ran down her cheeks, joining paths to his skin as she uncontrollably moaned in him.

Quickly and without warning, he pulled back, finally parting himself from her. Before Elsa could even open her fragile eyes or even take in some air, Hans pulled her shoulders around and squeezed her back against the wall. This time, her face to the cold stone and her back against his chest. She cried out and pushed her arms towards the cold stone, trying to level herself up.

Hans glazed his wet, heated lips onto the back of her shoulders, moving her now half-done blonde braid away. Elsa whimpered and bit her lip again at the regretfully good feeling of his erection pushing at her rear. As a small act of mercy, he pulled her back a bit, just enough so that she could hold herself off the painfully rough stone.

Still having her pinned tightly in his muscular arms, Hans proceeded to pulling down the translucent, powder-blue sleeves on her shoulders and also removing the attached top of her chest. Slowly, her beautiful, flawless skin was revealed and soon, the whole top portion of her dress was down at her stomach area; the connected arm sleeves stuck on her forearms, restricting her movement. His hands caressed her full upper body, leaving none of her irresistibly soft skin untouched. Hans forced her waist harder into his, his raging hormones completely taken over. Her soft, warm skin pressed into his and he groaned into her ear. Roughly holding her breast in one hand, he returned his lips to her neck, already leaving a mark from so many. With his other hand, he fiercely grabbed a fistful of her sparkling blue dress and matching cape, yanking more and more of it up, tying them above her hips and revealing both her long, thin, trembling legs.

Heavily blushing and panting, Elsa closed her eyes in complete shame, trying to imagine none of this was real; that she would be waken up by her sister, begging to build a snowman. But no, this was real. Never would she have let anyone do this to her, or even see her nude for that matter. And yet, she was for some reason that she couldn't understand, she was allowing this handsome, green-eyed man to do this to her, her voice not even capable of saying simple "no" or "stop". She unconsciously released another high moan, desperately trying to stop herself from enjoying this, the sound of his groans so incapably intriguing.

Securing an arm around her stomach, Hans slid his hand between her inner thighs, causing Elsa to reflexively cry out and try to bend over a bit, holding her shackled hands against the wall for support. A quick gasp struggled from her mouth and she finally opened her eyes, wide in shock as he gently touched to her sensitive spot, sliding one finger inside her, then two. For a moment, she couldn't breath. The next, all she could do was breath. Her hands inside the shackles formed into small fists and her chest pumped in and out, barely able to handle what was happening. She tilted her head up, resting the back of her head on his shoulder and her face pressed into his neck.

Hans slowly move his fingers inward and outward, shuttering at every moan. He pressed his face onto at her hair, grunting lowly and listening to her pleasurable reactions. Her intense panting and warm, trembling body triggered his adrenaline more. He squeezed her body even tighter and he nibbled at her skin again.

Sharply inhaling, Elsa squinted her eyes, desperately trying to keep them open. Her innocent, blue orbs watered with tears running down her cheeks and she bit her lip. Hans quickened his finger movements and his hand ran across her smooth stomach, making her lungs panic and go into overdrive. She couldn't help but moan and cry more. It was nothing that she'd felt before and it felt so regretfully yet undoubtedly good. She dropped her head back down and whimpered his name again. Her body reflexively urged to bend over, but Hans kept his hold on her chest, keeping her body pressed onto his.

Unmanageable to control herself in the sensational feel, the frost around the Queen's metal shackles hardened into cold frost, ready to collapse and break at any moment. Hans inhaled into her beautifully sloppy hair, slowly grinding his clothed pelvis to her rear and motioning his fingers at such a slow, tauntingly good pace.

Elsa jerked her head up, biting her lip and holding her breath. The concealed inner moans hummed in her mouth. She never expected this to feel... like this. The thoughts ran through her mind. Her heart knew this was wrong and she didn't want or like it, but her body couldn't resist.

Just when she was close, so close, he completely stopped. Elsa hitched out a shaky, unsteady sigh, nearly collapsing if it weren't for his embrace. She didn't dare to open her eyes, ashamed at everything that's happened. Her spine tingled as Hans purposefully pulled his fingers out at a torturing, slow manner. She could almost hear his smirk.

The young Prince grinned at the beautiful, nude, panting woman he held in front of him. His hand returned to her waist and she cringed as his wet fingers touched her skin, making him smirk again. Hans then brought his untouched hand up to her chin leading her head to the side so he could kiss her again. Elsa swallowed as his lips gently pressed hers, soft and gentle. Her blushed cheeks were mildly lined down with wet tears and her legs still wobbled in place. She could still feel the thick hard shape behind her, warm and throbbing.

Hans finally released her chin and she automatically turned her head back down in embarrassment. Her eyes remained closed and her lips quivered, the panting finally calming to soft breaths. The prince's burning hands kept their place on her divine figure while his body detached from her backside. Elsa silently gasped at her release, opening her eyes and weakly staring at her ice covered hands on the wall. From her ears, she could still hear him breathing in shock, almost as if he was realizing what he had done. Locking her lashes together again, Elsa shakily pushed harder at the stone, attempting and failing to stand straight.

Then, another wounded whimper echoed the dungeon and her face tightened, unexpectedly feeling her body being squeezed into that same tight embrace as before. Hans pressed his body into hers again, glazing her neck with his lips and earning himself yet another soft moan from his queen.

Elsa twitched an eye open, revealing a broken shade of blue, full of tears and shame. "Please." She whispered weakly, her voice small and desperate, not even sure herself if she was begging him to stop or begging him for more.

From the corner of her eye, she watched the blizzard outside the window. The cold storm swirled throughout and beyond the fjord, more threatening than before. No doubt because of her and what she had done. How could she be doing this when her little sister was out there. _"Anna."_

"Hans." Elsa pleaded out. His hands were still, simply just hugging her uncovered body. Her knees fell inward, leaning on one another for support and enclosing her thighs. A shiver ran down her spine, once again feeling his manhood at her rear. Elsa gasped, aroused and afraid of it's intense, hard warmth.

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door, roughly punching into the wood three times. An impatient, raspy voice called from the other side, pushing and demanding entry. "Prince Hans! Are you alright?" The same set of knocks pounded again, as if it were closer and startling Elsa. "Where is the queen?"

Neither of the two moved or bothered to looked back at the darkness around the door. Hans brought his face to the side of hers, waiting for her to cry out and call for help. He studied her expression; eyes closed and doing nothing but breathing, as if she was waiting for herself to do the same. But instead, she didn't.

The dungeon remained silent for several long seconds. Soon, the guard left and Elsa quietly sighed, listening his footsteps grow further and further away.

Hans rested a hand on her breast, closing his eyes and listening to her heart. His other hand extended forward passed her body and to the wall, locking his fingers around her wrist. He slowly led her arm down off against the stone and she willing obeyed and followed. He kept a soft grip on her wrist, keeping it down and secured below their waists. He allowed her other arm to stay up to her chest, pushing to keep herself levitated from his weight. Hans paused, his thoughts blurred and astonished by how someone so cold could be so irresistibly and passionately warm.

Hans softly kissed her cheek again as a small whimper left her lips. He then loosened his body from her again and pulled away again, only holding her wrist and nothing else, like he'd somehow regained a fragment of his self-control. Using a low, honest voice, he brought his lips close to her ear.

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

Surprised, Elsa opened her eyes and inhaled, looking down at how his hand massaged her wrist. His voice was overwhelmingly soothing and comforting, yet she could her the shame and guilt in it. The room again grew completely silent for a few moments with only the sound of each other breathing as a place of welcome. Even though he wasn't touching her, just a simple hand-hold from him was burning and heating her. Elsa unknowingly squirmed at his body's absence. Finally breaking the silence, she closed her eyes and and swallowed hard.

_"No."_

The word left her lips in a short, quiet breath of unforgivable honesty. Another pause of silence surrounded the Queen and Prince. Regretfully, She didn't feel his body return to hers and she couldn't hear him breathe, as if he wasn't there. She was at war with herself. Elsa tried biting her lip but the words kept falling out, unable to conceal them. _"Please." _She whimpered, looking down in remorse.

Sympathetically, Hans watched her shiver in what seemed like loneliness rather than fear. He gently moved himself in to comfortably hug her body again, his arm resting on her waist and his hand still holding hers. His hold started off gentle and soothing for comfort, but by the second, his lust reemerged and he squeezed. Elsa gasped and hunched her shoulders immediately after feeling his undying, tight embrace. Her spine shivered against his chest and her head tilted itself into his neck, struggling to to say anything else. A low moan emerged as she felt his heated breath leave his lips and glazed her skin.

Then, when without warning, Hans quickly pushed himself up into her, inserting his hard, throbbing erection inside her and leaving her in shock. Elsa intensely gasped and her mouth fell open, unable to breath or manage to make a sound. The back of her head fell to his shoulder and her eyes widened, more tears sliding down her flushed cheeks. Hans let out a low, intently pleasured groan, muffling them into her neck. His moist tongue ran itself at the red marking he'd left and he pushed into her deeper. Elsa's eyes widened even more and she finally gasped for air, loudly crying at how unbelievably hard and deep he was.

Hans forcefully pulled both her arms down to her sides and then wrapped his own around her body, locking her elbows underneath his, securely. He gritted his teeth at how incredibly tight she was, realizing this was her first time. His brows narrowed and he closed his eyes, starting to move in and out, uncontrollably groaning into her skin.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. Her moans and cries echoed throughout the dark prison chamber, along with the sound of her shackle chains clacking against the floor thrust after thrust. She desirably urged to bend over, but he kept her body pressed into his, leaving her with no other choice but to arch her back and push her rear against his force. Each thrust came in deeper and harder inside her. Elsa's cries bounced in from voice at every painfully good force. Shakily, she turned her head to the side and kissed his jaw-line, leaving a wet spot of her saliva on his skin. She could barely stand. Her knees collapsed inward, nearly falling if it weren't for his strong arms. Hans squeezed her tighter, thrusting faster and trembling just as fast as she was. Nearly breathless, she panted struggled attempts of his name again, tilting her head down to her shoulder, fully exposing her neck as he trailed wet kisses upon her soft skin.

A low whisper of her name groaned into her ear in response. Hans pressed his skin tightly against hers, stuttering from how incredibly good she felt. Surprisingly, she wasn't cold at all. In fact, she was so warm it was putting him into overdrive. He ran his hands throughout her curved, arched body, groaning after every hard, pleasuring movement. Somehow, he found a way to go even deeper, making both he and his queen go breathless, quivering at every sensational thrust.

Elsa heavily panted, feeling the build up inside. Her arms struggled underneath his, the frost around her shackles hardening making sharp cracking sounds. It was becoming too much for her. She moaned his name again and suddenly, the locks on her hands collapsed apart, falling to the floor and finally freeing her hands.

The small, clenched fists Elsa held, formed into shaky, flexed fingers, her hands running up and placing themselves over his at her own chest. The pitch of her moans heightened and her body grew weaker and weaker, overwhelmingly exceeding her limit.

Hans bit at her collarbone again, never stopping his thrusts for a single rest. Elsa squinted her eyes and reflexively brought her newly freed hands down to their waists, pushing her palms backward against his hips in an attempt to tame his thrusts, but instead, only making them even more fierce. She gasped and shook her head, trying to hold herself back from collapsing and falling apart. Strands of her pushed-back, platinum blonde hair strayed to her face, dangling as a result of his rough, constant pushes.

Hans planted a saliva-dipped kiss on her teary cheek, keeping his lips close to her ear and squeezing his eyes shut. Elsa moans softened and weakened, not able to take much more. Her ears focused on her sound of his voice and the irresistibly alluring heat of his intense breathing, feeling the steam touch her skin.

_"Elsaaa..." _He weakly groaned, pushing ever so deeply inside her, not able to hold back any further. He placed his hand over her breasts and squeezed her tighter. Elsa hastily nodded her head and hunched her shoulders, signaling her permission. She returned her hands up over his, locking her fingers around his wrists and gripping tightly. Her winter blue eyes hid themselves under her eyelids again, unable to avoid her climax anymore. _"H-Hans... Plea—"_

Suddenly, her body stiffened motionless. Hans gasped and pushed up hard, shaking in a few more deep, warm thrusts. Elsa flashed her eyes open for a moment, then immediately shut them tight, sending a long, weakened cry from her lungs. She unwillingly moved her body in perfect synchronization with his, pushing her waist forward and backward against his to match his thrusts. All in an effort to keep him as still as possible inside her as she reached her climax. She gripped his arm tighter and arched her body up, pumping her chest higher. Biting her lip, she loudly hummed as she trembled upon at her first orgasm, simultaneously feeling the warmth as he filled her.

Hans clenched his teeth and growled several loud grunts from his mouth, quivering his lips at the back of her jawline, receiving a soft, frail moan in response. Eventually the dark chamber grew quiet and still. Elsa dizzily opened her eyelids, her vision still burred and weak, staring at the stone wall in front of her. Before she could even notice it herself, Hans' hand was on her chin, leading her face to his. He gently pressed his lips onto hers, slowly motioning his tongue into her mouth. Impulsively, she followed his lead and slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting the wet, paralyzing passion.

Finally releasing her body, Hans brought his other hand to the back of her sloppy braid, turning her face closer and deepening their lips. His tongue swirled around hers and his brows relaxed. Elsa tentatively swallowed, the rows of tears on her cheeks tracing onto his. Not breaking the kiss, she turned her body to face his, wincing as he pulled himself out of her. She then placed her hands on the sides of his abdomen, softly glazing his defined muscles with her fingers.

Hans pulled his lips away, leaving a small, connected trail of saliva lining off both their exhausted mouths. He lowly hummed as her hands ran up his torso, pausing and resting themselves upon his bare chest. Her palms were shaky, yet warm and comforting.

Timidly, Elsa peaked her eyes up until the made direct contact with his. Her blue orbs gazed into his green. His lustful glare was faded and replaced with kind, gentle eyes and stared back into hers.

Hans brought his palm upon her cheek, carefully wiping away her cold tears and moving the loose strands of hair away. He kindly kissed her side of her eyes as she flinch it shut. Elsa breathed softly from her parted lips, trying to hold back more tears, tears of something she'd never thought she'd feel ever again. At his chest, she listened to the beat of his heart and deeply looked into his eyes.

_"Don't let me go."_

_"I won't."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! This took a lot of time and effort to write. Also, it's my first time ever writing a Helsa Fic, so I hope it's not too cheesy or cliche, but hopefully smutty enough! Please review! Maybe I'll make more Helsa stories or even a sequel to this one. Who knows!**

**Update: (This is for people following me or my other stories. No need to read if you don't care.)  
Sorry for lack of new content. School has been really stressful and time consuming, I barely have any time to sleep! I've also been uninspired, depressed, and a lot of other bad things. So yeah, sorry about that, but I promise I'll get in some stuff soon.**


End file.
